


Alcea

by memekook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HarryPotter - Freeform, This is a oneshot btw, i mean id make it drarry but theyre related now, i tried to stay in character tbh, it was really only an assignment for class, its not really drarry, low-key hagrid, tbh id die for slytherin!harry, unless people like it enough tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memekook/pseuds/memekook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well then, even though I’ve already introduced myself, it wouldn’t hurt to do it again, I suppose. Ahem. I’m Draco Malfoy, and I can help you get with the right sort.” <br/>“I’ve never properly introduced myself, but I’m Harry, Harry Potter, and I’ll need all the help I can get.”  </p>
<p> or in which Harry finds out he and Draco are distant relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first fic published on AO3 so I hope you enjoy it! Somehow?????

Harry looked out the window, watching the red-haired woman send off her kids, telling them to have a wonderful year. He looked away with a twang of jealousy, wishing that he had someone to care about him like that. But all he had were pigs in wigs who treated him like the grime between their toes, despite the fact that they were blood related. The train’s horn sounded, effectively startling him out of his thoughts. He felt the rumble of the engine as the train gave a start, slowly jolting forward. He looked toward his trunk, scooting over his seating to reach into it and pull out a book, Wizarding Etiquette For Beginners. He had sneaked it into his pile of textbooks while at Flourish and Blotts, with Hagrid. He thought he ought to have some leverage going into an unknown world, where he was apparently exalted as the Boy-Who-Lived.   
Within the first page, he was sucked into the book. Twenty-and a-half pages later, he was interrupted by a loud knock at the compartment door. He stood up from the booth and lazily stretched his arms over his head. He walked over to the compartment door and slid the door. Whoosh. On the other side were three people, the boy from Madam Malkin’s, and there were two boys standing behind him like lackeys. The boy in the middle had slicked back blond hair and deep grey eyes, with an aristocratic bone structure. He was the complete opposite of Harry’s dark black hair, stunning green eyes, and malnourished face. The shop boy’s eyebrows rose.  
“Hey, aren’t you the boy from the shop?” The stranger asked with recognition in his eyes.   
“I am, fancy meeting you here,” said Harry. He thought the blond had a pretentious aura around him, reminding him of Dudley showing off to his gang. He looked over at his peer, seeing his mouth begin to open.   
“I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy, and I’ve heard a rumor that Harry Potter’s on this train, you wouldn’t know where he might be would you?”   
Harry blanched, on the inside of course, he had learned through Harry Hunting that people thrived on his reactions, and he learned to paint on a mask to conceal his emotions.   
“Yes, I have heard that, can I ask why you’re looking for him?” Harry inquired, curious to find out what the reason was.   
“Well, he’s family, and father says that we ought to help our own.” He was taken aback, he was never told that he had anymore family; he always thought that the Dursleys were all he had.   
“You and I are related?! I was never told that I had more relatives!” Harry exclaimed, he couldn't control his outburst, his tone startling the others.   
“You’re Harry Potter?!” Draco gasped, startled with the realization. His jaw refused to drop, trying to keep his somewhat regal image. He stuck out his hand toward Harry.   
“Well then, even though I’ve already introduced myself, it wouldn’t hurt to do it again, I suppose. Ahem. I’m Draco Malfoy, and I can help you get with the right sort.”   
“I’ve never properly introduced myself, but I’m Harry, Harry Potter, and I’ll need all the help I can get.” Harry did a half smile at Draco, he’d never had a friend, Dudley had scared everyone away, not one was willing to be in a miles radius of him, fearing the gang.   
“I suppose you’d like to come in, I have quite a bit of room, as you can see,” Harry joked with a light smile. He stepped away from the threshold, allowing room for Draco to enter. Draco slid into the booth on the left, turning to the two others Harry had yet to get names for.   
“Crabbe, Goyle, go sit with the others. I want to remain here with Harry,” Draco stated, his eyes gleaming. The two slid the door shut and walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing in the strangely quiet train.   
“So, Draco,” Harry started, “can you explain what you meant when you said we’re related?” Draco grinned, excited that he knew something Harry didn’t.   
“As you may or may not know, I come from a long line of purebloods, with my mother’s lineage of the Black family and my father of the Malfoy family. That’s where you come in, you’re a distant relative from my mother’s side. Your father, James Potter, is my mother’s fifth cousin, your parental grandmother was a Black, making us related. We are seventh cousins,” Draco ended with a smirk, proud of his lineage. Harry was amazed, according to Draco, that meant that he had even more family.   
“Wow, that’s amazing! Do you think I could ever meet your parents? I would like to know more about our family, if I can call it that,” Harry blubbered. Draco smiled, the first shy, real smile since meeting Harry.   
“I’m sure father wouldn’t mind, he’d be thrilled that you want to know about your pure roots. I wouldn't mind it either, I quite like you so far.” Harry smiled wide, eyes glimmering.   
“So do I, Draco,” Harry said, “I’ve bought this game called Exploding Snaps, I’m not sure how to play it, would you like to show me?”   
“Would I? I do believe so, every wizard should know how to play Exploding Snaps, look here, Harry…” and with that the rest of the train ride was filled with laughter and cheer, Harry feeling truly happy for the first time in a long while.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
The train bells tolled, Harry and Draco exited out along with the stream of witches and wizards, excitement coursing through their veins. The pair had put on their robes and grabbed their trunks, and a few Cauldron Cakes as well. Harry looked around in amazement, before being pushed by the tide of people. He saw Hagrid guiding the others toward a enormous lake, and started feeling the excitement bubble up in him, this was real, it was actually happening.   
“FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEAR O’VER HERE!” Hagrid bellowed, startling the few close to him.  
Hagrid spotted them when they got closer.  
“Makin’ friends, eh, Har’y? Hav’ fun at Hogwarts, you hear!”  
Draco gave Hagrid a look as they passed, and Harry remembered the previous conversation they’d had at Diagon Alley.   
“Draco, why exactly are you so against Hagrid anyway?”  
“Well, father said--”   
“I’m not trying to befriend your father, I want to be friends with you, Draco." 

______________________________________________________________________________  
They rode on boats out of the lake with two others, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. The view of Hogwarts from the lake was breathtaking, the old, rustic castle standing tall against the fiery sunset. They had all gasped, amazed by Hogwarts, never having seen something so grand in their lives. All of them were loaded off the boats: led into the mouth of the castle, to the large stairs. There stood a tall, stout woman with glasses, framing her slightly wrinkled face. She cleared her throat and settled her gaze at them all.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup,” She said.   
“Any questions? No? Good, let us be on our way, then. Form a line and follow me.”  
She lead them into a gigantic hall, filled to the brim with students. They looked all around taking in the long tables, filled with students, with golden goblets and plates glimmering in the light. There were floating candles all around. Harry and Draco looked upward seeing the beautiful night sky, instead of a regular ceiling, there was a master piece.   
“I read about it in Hogwarts, A History, its bewitched to look like the sky outside.” Harry heard someone stage whisper. His gaze settled on the front of the elaborate room, singling out an old, haggard man, with bright, twinkling eyes. He and the other first years watched with baited breaths as Mcgonagall pulled up an old weathered stool, and sat a large, dusty hat on the top.The hat’s seem opened, imitating a mouth.   
Then the hat spoke, or sang to be exact “Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The hall burst into applause, all pleased with the song.The hat tilted its point toward each of the for tables, imitating a bow. Harry stood with excitement, eager for the sorting.   
Harry turned to Draco,”All we have to do it try on the hat, quite simple isn’t it?”   
“I’d say, I was expecting something a bit more extravagant, but I suppose this will do.” Although, his face gave away the excitement he held within himself.   
Professor Mcgonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, " she said.   
“Abbott, Hannah.” HUFFLEPUFF.   
“Bones, Susan.”HUFFLEPUFF.   
"Boot, Terry." RAVENCLAW.   
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" RAVENCLAW.   
As more and more names were called, he was afraid that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t suppose to be here after all.   
“Malfoy, Draco.” Draco walked proudly up to the seat, sat down wearing a somewhat egotistical smirk on his face. He took the hat from the professor's hand, and when he had barely sat it down it yelled, “SLYTHERIN!” Draco took off the hat, and sauntered off to the Slytherin table, giving Harry a reassuring look. There were a few more names, "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then twin girls, "Patil" and"Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"   
Harry walked forward with unsteady steps, the whispers of the crowds around him making his stomach flop. He reached the stool, sat, then grabbed the hat. He took a breath the shoved it on his head.” Hmm," said a quiet voice, resounding in his head. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind. There's talent, my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... where shall I put you?" Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. Please Slytherin. I want to be with Draco. “Very well then, SLYTHERIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title Alcea comes from the flower with the same name. The Alcea flower, more commonly known as Hollyhock, represents ambition. Being ambitious is a trait of Slytherin house, so I used this title to unknowingly relate to the story, plus it’s a unique title.


End file.
